Arcle
The is Kuuga's transformation belt. An ancient belt created by the Linto Tribe and used by the original Kuuga, Riku. While being attacked by Zu-Gumun-Ba, Yusuke grabbed the belt and after putting it on, it immediately fused into his body. When he transforms, it reappears around his waist and is always the same color as his current form. A stone embedded in the belt, called , is the source of Kuuga's power and able to extend the lifespan of a person. Furthermore, the Amadam is present on Daguva, Gouram, and (in Kuuga's World in Decade) Gamio as well. Another Arcle, a prototype version, was also created, but it lacked the Amadam, which keeps the user from going berserk. Mika however, discovered it and wore it, becoming the second Kuuga in the novel. When Yusuke asked Sakurako the meaning of the symbols on the Arcle's sides, Sakurako said that it translates to "power". Amadam The Amadam was, as Sakurako Sawatari found in the Linto scriptures, powered by the user's will and would corrode a weak user. Gooma went berserk when an unrefined fragment of Daguva's Amadam was forced directly into his body. Gouram's Amadam reacts to Kuuga that if its master's will becomes clouded with power (referring to the ancient Linto inscription: "when the holy spring dries up"), Gouram will start to crumble and be reduced to dust. Additionally, the Arcle also acts as a stabilizer to the bearer in order to prevent them from going berserk due to the power of Arcle as seen when the first user, later Mika, went out of control due to lack of this stone on their Arcle. World of Kuuga In this world the Arcle was given to Yusuke Onodera by Narutaki. It is unknown if the Ultimate Darkness sealed in the tomb was the true leader of the Gurongi, or if it was this world's first Kuuga, as the belt was found near his sealed remains. Notes *Bandai's toy version of the Arcle was called the "Sonic Wave DX Henshin Belt". *The transformation for Kuuga's Rising Ultimate resembles Takeshi Hongo's transformation sequence into Rider 1. Appearances * Kamen Rider Kuuga **Episode 1: Revival **Episode 2: Transformation **Episode 3: Tokyo **Episode 4: Sprint **Episode 5: Distance **Episode 6: Azure Dragon **Episode 7: Grief **Episode 8: Archer **Episode 9: Siblings **Episode 10: Fierceness **Episode 11: Promise **Episode 12: Teacher **Episode 13: Suspicion **Episode 14: Omen **Episode 15: Armor **Episode 16: Creed **Episode 17: Preparation **Episode 18: Loss **Episode 19: Artifact **Episode 20: Smile **Episode 21: Secrets **Episode 22: Game **Episode 23: Uneasiness **Episode 24: Strengthening **Episode 25: Wandering **Episode 26: Myself **Episode 27: Ripple **Episode 28: Clarification **Episode 29: Crossroads **Episode 30: Fate **''Kamen Rider Kuuga vs. the Strong Monster Go-Jiino-Da'' **Episode 31: Retaliation **Episode 32: Obstacle **Episode 33: Cooperation **Episode 34: Tremble **Episode 35: Emotion **Episode 36: Complication **Episode 37: Approach **Episode 38: Transition **Episode 39: Gooma **Episode 40: Impulse **Episode 41: Control **Episode 42: Battlefield **Episode 43: Reality **Episode 44: Crisis **Episode 45: Archenemy **Episode 46: Indomitable **''Special Chapter'' **Episode 46.5: Kamen Rider Kuuga: First Dream of the New Year **Episode 47: Decision **Episode 48: Kuuga **Episode 49: Yusuke **"Episode 50": Good Job * Kamen Rider Agito **Episode 2: Blue Storm **Episode 3: My Transformation * OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders * Kamen Rider Fourze **Episode 2: Space Superiority ** Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Kamen Rider Wizard ** Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z **Episode 52: The Kamen Rider Rings **Episode 53/Finale: Neverending Story * Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai * Super Hero Taisen GP: Kamen Rider 3 * Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FOREVER }} Category:Kamen Rider Kuuga Category:Transformation Gear Category:Arsenal (Kuuga)